


i'll be the hero, you can be the villain

by orphan_account



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Comment Fic, Drinking, F/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Party, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember that time you loved me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Me neither."</p><p>Written for a gossip girl comment ficathon on lj, prompt was: <i>you and i, it had to be the standing joke of the year</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be the hero, you can be the villain

"Remember the time we had a baby?" she asks, like it's the same as all her other bar stories: Serena vomiting in dumpsters and Nate and Chuck stranded in Nepal with no shoes or shirts between them, that kind of half-funny, half-terrifying Georgina charm that isn't half as charming as it means to be. _Remember that time I fucked up your life?_ she's saying.

 _Which time?_ he thinks, and says, "No," because this isn't a conversation he wants to have. She's drunk and he's getting there and it'd be hilariously pathetic if he still couldn't picture Milo's little pink face fresh in his mind.

It's stupid, but he can't decide whether she makes him sad, or just annoyed.

Georgina is all the fucked up things he's ever done, dressed up in leather and sheets of hair and a grin that can and probably has killed. Georgina is the skeleton let out of Serena's closet to wreak havoc on all of them, and _mistakes, mistakes, alcohol, and mistakes_ is all anybody ever sees when they look at her. Idly, and maybe not for the first time, he wonders what she sees when she looks at herself. Leather, probably. She looks more tired than usual tonight.

"Remember that time you loved me?" she asks, in the same devil-may-care kind of voice, just a quick chat over drinks between old friends.

The crease between Dan's brows grows and he crosses his arms. "No," he repeats.

She smiles, but as smiles go, it could use some work, and laughs like he's told her the best joke she's heard in weeks. "Me neither," she says, and drinks her drink. Her make-up is thick and smudged, like Jenny's, painted on like a costume. She was always good at costumes. Everyone he knows is so much better costumes than he is.

If he were to write about her - and he doesn't think he would - but if he _were_ to write about her, he'd say that she's got heavy eyes, full of regrets. He'd say something pretty about her, that would fit neatly into his storybook world, in the background, behind Blair and Serena and all the important characters. He probably wouldn't write about her, but if he did, he'd make something up. The truth is ugly, and she laughs her ugly laugh into his neck after she leans in and kisses him.

In the storybook world, he'd shove her off right then, maybe say something meaningful to help her turn her life around.

In the real world, he freezes, awkward, and spills his drink on himself and bumps his nose into her cheek, and when she laughs then, it's not as ugly as it could be. She wipes at his shirt with her black nails and says, "Do you remember that time we got along alright, for a while?"

In the story, he says no, and leaves her there, staring after him with those made-up, heavy eyes. Real life blurs with the alcohol, and he says something else, something stupid, something that he would never write in a book, and laughs. It's a little ugly, too.


End file.
